This invention relates to electric connectors; and more particularly to a contact press tool and electric connector.
Splicing and securing electric wires together is an on going requirement in all types of electrical installations. The simplest form of splicing is accomplished by twisting the terminal ends of wires together and overwrapping the twisted pair with tape. Wire nuts are used in a similar manner by "screwing" the wire nut onto the twisted wires. These methods are not always positive and lack aesthetic.
Securing wires to terminals is accomplished in a number of different ways e.g; placing the wire under a screw head, placing the wire into a spring clip and by attaching a connector to the trimmed wire which is in turn secured under a screw head. These methods may result in connections which loose their integrity.
Various crimping tools and connectors are in use. An open U-type of connector for connecting two wires is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,872 others are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,438 and 3,962,901.
None of these use a butt connector crimped on both ends simultaneously.